There's a Shark in the Water
by ReiHinoFan
Summary: A starts to target Spencer and stirs things up for the rest of the girls as Spencer finds herself making a deal with the worst possible devil...A. Rated for blood and violence.
1. How Strong is Hate?

"How many times do I have to tell you, HE KISSED ME" Spencer yelled for the millionth time at her older sister as they continued to argue.

"Oh and you were just having trouble keeping your tongue in your mouth." Melissa commented driving her shoulder into Spencer's as she walked past. "Wren wanted me back and you destroyed it."

"He was drunk." Spencer deadpanned as her sister turned to face her.

"Oh, so now he's a drunk? You just don't want to admit that you're a little sinner." Melissa stated getting in Spencer's face, "Just like your little friends."

"Leave them out of this." Spencer's voice was firm, her temper flaring.

"You'll never be as good as me, Spence, you'll never come close. You'll always be second best. Nothing you do will ever change that." Melissa just smiled looking at the anger reaching her sister's eyes.

"Bitch"

"GIRLS" Their mother finally yelled from the other side of the kitchen. "Enough"

Spencer caught the satisfied look from her sister. She felt like a 5-year-old arguing with her older sister. Spencer just shook her head,

"I'm going for a walk." She stormed out of the house before her mom could say anything else about it. The wind hit the bare skin of her arms in a harsh gust. Despite the cold, she refused to turn back a grab a jacket. She ended up near Alison's destroyed memorial, stopping momentarily to look over.

"You always sided with her," Spencer murmured, her temper reaching its uncontrollable level. She walked past Alison's memorial and into the woods, just to be alone. It was almost six when she stopped by the creek. Her phone vibrated.

_Poor Spence, _

_First you kiss Ian and then Wren, when will you learn that smutty tendencies will only lead to heartbreak?_

_-A_

"Damn you," Spencer growled as her cell, "Go to hell A, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Spencer gave her cell a good throw at a nearby tree, shattering it instantly. She sat down on a log and ran her hands through her brown hair. A was working at her last nerve. She soon became aware of footsteps behind her.

"Hello," Spencer called as she turned around, not seeing anyone. She looked back toward the creek resting her hands on her lap. A minute later something latched itself around her neck and tightened. Spencer started thrashing about, choking and gasping for air. After a few minutes the thrashing lessened as darkness overtook her vision.

"Hello, Aria, have you seen Spencer…No, OK, well if you see her tell her to come home OK?"

"No problem Mrs. Hastings." Aria stated as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that dear?" Her mom called from the kitchen.

"Mrs. Hastings, Spencer went for a walk and hasn't come home yet." Aria stated with worry in her voice as she got out her cell and called Spencer's cell. "She's not answering her cell…That's not like her."

"Aria, maybe you should go out and see if you can find her so Mrs. Hastings doesn't have to worry."

Aria nodded and shot a text to Hanna and Emily before as she left the house and headed for the library, one of the places Spencer was constantly at, only to find she wasn't there.

"Aria," Hanna called, as she started over to Aria with the help of her crutches that she had been using since she was hit by the car at Mona's party, "I got your text. I checked the tennis courts and field hockey field on my way over. No dice,"

"I checked the book store on 7th street and looked around Main Street, no luck." Emily stated.

"Where can she be?" Hanna asked, frustrated.

"What about Wren's place?" Aria asked getting looks from Hanna and Emily, "It's worth a try."

Before they went anywhere their cells vibrated:

_S is for Slut_

_P is for Pugnacious_

_E is for Envy_

_N is for Naïve_

_C is for Careless_

_E is for Evasive_

_R is for Rejected_

_Put is all together and that spells Spencer, Hope Ur not 2 attached to her!_

_-A_

"Hey, bitch," Spencer groaned as she heard a voice addressing her. Her neck hurt and her head was throbbing. She tried to raise her hand to her head, only to find it restrained on a chair.

"Morning" Spencer looked up to see the face of Alison's older brother Jason.

"Your 'A'?" Spencer asked her voice raspier then normal.

"No, I'm just A's little helper." He smiled, brushing a strand of hair out of Spencer's face. "You put up a decent fight."

"I thought you wanted to catch the person who killed Alison." Spencer stated as Jason laughed.

"A wasn't the one who killed Alison, far from it actually." Jason stood up as Spencer looked around at her surroundings. As far as she could tell, the place looked like an old shed; the room was lit dimly by a single light bulb in the center of the ceiling. She tried to move, only to find that her arms and ankles were bound to the chair where she was sitting.

"A has plans for you," Jason stated as Spencer noticed the webcam hooked up to the computer. "I hope you have a high tolerance for pain."

As he said that a shorter figure came into view, dark hoodie covering the figure's head. Spencer couldn't make out the face of the person who walked toward her.

"Spencer's missing," Hanna stated at lunch. None of the girls touching their food,

"First Ali and now Spence," Aria stated as she plays with her food.

"We don't know she's…" Emily trailed off.

"We're not loosing Spencer." Hanna stated, "We can't afford to."

After a few minutes, all of their cell phone's vibrated with a picture message from A.

"…oh shit…" It was a picture of Spencer, bound to the chair and out cold with a caption:

_S is for Strangle_

_P is for Pummel_

_And well, you bitches can fill in the rest of the blanks._

_-A_

"A has Spencer." Aria stated as she stood up. "We have to tell the police."

"Screw the police." Hanna snapped,

"What do you want us to do? A could kill Spencer, do you want her to die because you don't want to get the police involved?" Hanna could tell by Aria's voice that she was more serious then she had been in a long while.

"They didn't find Ali for a year," Hanna said shaking her head, "It could be the same with Spencer."

"Then what do we do?" Emily asked looking back at the picture briefly. "Even if we told the police, A would find out and kill Spencer anyway. We can't look for her ourselves without A getting us too."

"We have to find a way," Aria insisted as the bell for their next classes rung.

"Does this hurt?" A voice asked darkly as dark figure tightened the belt that was around Spencer's neck. Spencer choked a response as blood ran down from a decently deep laceration under her collarbone. Spencer spit up blood as the figure loosened the belt. It seemed like a sick game to her, Spencer decided. To choke her and then let her go just when she was feeling light-headed. The figure went back to the computer as Spencer licked at the cut on her bottom lip as it bled. The area around her left eye bruised from today's beating.

"I wouldn't lick at it." Jason stated with little interest as he looked at the video the other figure was uploading. "Amazing how many people love to watch teenaged girls get beat."

"The program you up uploaded,"

"Will prevent the cops from tracing it back to this computer," Jason finished.

"Good."

"Fantastic, Detective Wilden wants to question us again." Aria grumbled as they waited in the principal's office.

"Now he thinks we did something to Spencer." Hanna groaned as Detective Wilden walked into the room.

"What were you girls doing the day Spencer Hastings went missing?"

"None of us were with her." Hanna stated, "Shouldn't you be questioning Melissa or Mrs. Hastings?"

"Why do that when I have three prime suspects right here?" Wilden asked as he sat on the principal's desk. "First Alison and now Spencer, I think that sets a pattern. Meaning the likelihood of the three of you killing them very high"

"What makes you think Spencer's dead?" Aria asked.

"You tell me, is Spencer Hastings dead?" There was silence for a minute before there was a knock at the door.

"Open the door, FBI," A woman's voice called as Detective Wilden opened the door, irritation written on his face.

"We need to speak to Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, and Emily Fields." The women asked, shock on all the girls faces.

"Can I get you girls anything? Coffee, water," One of the agents asked as they checked on the three in the questioning room.

"No," The three grumbled as they waited. After a few minute, a female agent in her twenties with brown hair and grey eyes walked into the room dressed in a standard dark uniform.

"Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, and Hanna Marin, correct?" The agent asked as they all nodded. "My name is Agent Dakota Gareth, I need to ask you three a few questions about your friend, Spencer Hastings."

"We're confused, when did the FBI get involved? Spencer's only been gone one day." Emily asked confusion in her voice.

"Let me explain, at first we thought this was a simple 'oh, she ran away from home' type case. Later our intelligence unit picked up videos posted on the internet." Agent Gareth placed a picture of a beaten Spencer on the table. "This is Miss Hastings, correct?"

"Yes that's her," Hanna said as she looked back up from the picture to the agent, the image overwhelming to the three girls.

"Whoever kidnapped her has been posting videos of him or her physically abusing Miss Hastings. The website also features polls on how the offender could farther hurt her." Agent Gareth looked through her file. "There is one poll however that features what the offender should do to her at the end of the week. One of the options is killing her."

"Is this some kind of sick game?" Aria asked disgust clear in her voice.

"To the offender yes...this is why I need the three of you to put together a list of people who Miss Hastings was involved with. Was there anyone who would want to hurt her?"

The girls looked at one another.

"We don't know," Hanna said quietly, "She didn't really have any enemies."

_Except A_ they all thought in unison.

"We spoke to Melissa and Mrs. Hastings," Agent Gareth stated as she stepped back into the room. "We are bringing in Wren Kim and Alex Santiago. Is there anyone else she was involved with?"

"No," Hanna spoke up as the rest of the girls found it hard to talk.

Melissa walked back too her room, as soon as she stepped in she saw that her wall was covered with pictures of Spencer kissing Wren. Others were of her kissing Ian.

_One way or another the truth comes out -A_: was written in red on the wall. Melissa looked up at the pictures feeling a mix of emotions, anger and rage focused at Spencer that seemed to take away her ability to feel any kind of worry about her sister's safety.

"You grew up with Alison correct?" An FBI agent asked a young girl around the liar's age. She ran a hand through her dark brown hair, her gray eyes held an intense look. "You wanted to speak with us?"

"Yeah, it's about Alison…and Courtney."

"Do you think the FBI will have better luck finding Spencer?" Aria asked as she took a sip of coffee. They still sat outside the questioning room waiting too see how much info the FBI had about Spencer and if they could find out where she was. As they waited, a dark haired girl walked out of the questioning room and looked over at them.

"You all must be the Alison's friends." The girl stated as she took a seat across from them. "My name is Linda Davis, I grew up with Alison."

"Nice to meet you," Aria stated as the girls introduced themselves.

"What are you doing here?" Hanna asked as Linda leaned back in her seat.

"I had some information that I wanted to share with the FBI about Alison before she went missing." Linda started, "She came to visit me a week before she disappeared. When I heard your friend Spencer disappeared I wanted to speak to the FBI as soon as I could."

"Why not talk when Alison went missing?" Emily asked.

"Alison loved to play games…I knew that would get her into trouble one day. She came to visit me in my apartment. She was angry about something…She had a fight with Spencer. She said she was done with her, I was worried that she would do something."

"What do you mean she was 'done' with Spencer?"

"She didn't want anything to do with her…because she was afraid of her." Linda explained, "You never really knew Alison like I did. She was like a dictator, she needed to be in control and when that's at stake she will do anything to get it back. From what I heard Spencer was a threat to her."

"Yeah, they fought a lot, but what you're saying doesn't make any sense to me." Hanna stated.

"Alison liked attention; she liked secrets because secrets meant power to her." Linda explained. "Alison was sick; she's done many things in the past that could have gotten her sent to jail. I'm afraid that…that's where she will end up."

"What are you talking about?" Aria interrupted, "Alison's dead."

"There is a girl dead, it's just not Alison." Linda stated, "Its Alison's twin sister, Courtney. The FBI did a DNA test at my request. Alison's still very much alive; she's playing this game to get back at Spencer."

_FLASHBACK (Told to the girls by Linda)_

"_I hate that freakin' bitch!" Alison yelled, "She'll be so sorry she every did anything like that."_

"_So you got into an argument and she pushed you?" Linda asked as Alison nodded._

"_I'm so done with her! First I catch her kissing Ian and now she starts pulling all this crap!" Alison stated taking a swing of beer. "I'll make her pay for all the shit she's done."_

"_How are you going to do that?" Linda asked afraid of what the response would be._

"_Can't tell you" Alison shot her a smirk. "It's a secret."_

END FLASHBACK

"Alison was a very dark person when you got to know her. She opened up to me because I was done with her. I wasn't going to get involved with anything, and for some reason she liked to tell me everything. It was like she wanted to get me to step in, but I never did. She lives for things like this, these games she plays. They got Courtney killed and it took us so long to realize it because Courtney goes to a special school. Courtney was the opposite of Alison, she was sweet and kind. That's why I think Alison killed her…to make the police think it as her." Linda stated as she stood.

"I can't believe Alison would kill anyone." Hanna spoke up.

"The truth will come out. Secrets have a way of being discovered sooner or later." Linda stated as she left.

"Wake up," A voice called as Spencer struggle to open her eyes against the seemingly harsh light of the single light bulb in the shed. A thin girl her age stared back at her. Blonde hair in waves and an all too familiar smirk

"Alison," Spencer choked out as Alison stood up from her kneeling position.

"Thought I was dead and gone didn't you? Relieved that I was dead, weren't you?" Alison stated sarcastically as she played idly with a pocket knife. "Consider this your punishment for kissing Ian, you bitch."

"Wha-" A brutal slap knocked the wind out of her before Spencer could say anything.

"I've hated you for a very long time." Alison stated her voice dark and filled with loathing. "You always got in my way…never again."


	2. Deal with the Devil

"At least I don't have to deal with Mona anymore." Alison stated with mock cheer, "You sure you don't want to assist me? You seem to have quite a knack for getting rid of people you don't like."

"I would never agree to do anything with you, A." Spencer stated her voice filled with loathing, before a knife was driven into her leg above her knee. Blood staining her jeans,

"You don't have to be a hard ass about this Spence." Alison stated as she pulled the knife out of Spencer's leg and examined the blood before licking it off the blade. "Of course, I would let you out of those nasty ropes. All you'd have to do is send a few text messages, tell a few secrets, and terrorize a few meaningless people…like that sister of yours, I all ready have her set up for a great show."

"What did you do to her?" Spencer demanded thrashing against the restraints. Alison stepped back with an amused smirk.

"Oh, you care all of a sudden?" Alison asked mockingly as Spencer growled at her. "I didn't think you would be so angry about it. I mean think about it, you'd be the perfect child and wouldn't have to live in the shadow of her anymore. You wouldn't have to steal her boyfriends for a date."

"She's still my sister," Spencer growled, "If you hurt her, I'll kill you."

"Dark words coming from you. Too bad I don't believe you, anyone else might have found that very convincing." Alison walked across the room and took a seat at the chair before the desk with the laptop. "Thank you, Spencer, for getting her back together with Ian. That'll make my job much easier."

"What the hell do you want with me?"

"I want you," Alison stated as she walked over to the table and picked up a 9mm handgun and walked over to Spencer, "I want you my darling to take this back to school and fire off three rounds for me. I want you to fire one round into Mr. Fitz's heart. One round into Lucas Beattie's head and another round into Maya St. Germain's stomach. Got it, darling?"

"You want me to kill three people." Spencer repeated.

"You either do that, or your sister takes on to the heart, one to the stomach, and one to the head. It's up to you," Alison stated as she examined the gun, "Of course, you will be eating the barrel of this gun, and I'll be on the other side pulling the trigger."

Spencer thought for a long moment before asking, "If I do this, you'll let Melissa walk away from this, no strings?"

"Of course," Alison said with her trademark smirk. "But in order for me to get Ian to back off, you have to do one more thing for me."

Spencer watched as Alison stepped towards her with her pocket knife. She let the blade sink into Spencer's skin, right under her right eye.

"I don't want Ian to be distracted by your _flawless_ face again." And with that, Alison let the blade slash downward against Spencer's face.

$% ($&% (&%$ ()&$% (& $ %$(&*%

"That's when the FBI got involved," Aria sat in her English classroom talking to Mr. Fitz. "Spencer has been missing for three days now and they don't have a single clue as to where she is."

"They'll find her," Ezra assured her, "This isn't like a missing person's case anymore, and it's a murder and a repeat offender case. I'm sure the FBI can track his person down pretty quickly."

"I hope your right about that." Aria stated as she looked down at her lap. The two looked up quickly when someone walked through the door. The person was wearing a large black hoodie with the hood pulled up as well as a black bandana around their nose and mouth. Black sunglasses made it impossible to see the person's face.

"Can I help you?" Ezra asked as he stood up and looked at the intruder before the figure pulled up a gun. "Aria get back!"

Aria could only watch as the person fired a single round into Ezra's chest, causing him to fall back, blood pouring from the wound.

"MR. FITZ!" Aria yelled as the figure ran off, she pulled out her phone and dialed 9-1-1.

!$& (&% (&% ($& (&%

The school quickly went into lockdown. Spencer walked the hallways, the gun in her hand. She could hardly see wearing the disguise A had forced her to wear. The glasses made it impossible to see well and the bandana only restricted her breathing. Spencer made a beeline for the computer lab where she was sure that Lucas would be working on the yearbook.

_Melissa owes me big time for this._ Spencer thought sarcastically trying to distract herself. She made it to the room and slowly turned the door handle. She was shocked to see that the door was in fact open, but there was no one inside the room. She heard a sneeze come from under one of the desks. _Hanna_ Spencer figured since she and Lucas would be the only ones in the room. She started toward the desk before Lucas jumped out of hiding.

"Stop" Lucas yelled as he stood up from his hiding please. "Leave her alone, do whatever you want with me."

Spencer raised the gun but before she could pull the trigger, she felt someone turn her around and nail her in the already black eye.

_Ok, OW_ Spencer through as she looked up to see Hanna directly over her. Spencer just lay there with a hand over her throbbing eye. She was surprised that the glasses didn't break.

"Lucas run," Hanna called before looking down at her, "Where is Spencer, A?"

_Closer then you think_ Spencer thought miserably as she tried to get away from Hanna. She fired a warning shot into the ceiling causing Hanna to fall back. Spencer got up and turned toward Lucas only to have him tackle her to the ground. Both struggling for the gun

"Lucas, be careful!" Hanna yelled just before the gun went off.

$(&% $(& %($&% $(&%

Melissa sat at the kitchen table on her laptop. The story about Spencer missing mixed with Alison's murder was all over the news by now. She had to say that is was no fun not having Spencer around. She really missed the old days before they got into this competitive sibling rivalry. She wished she could go back before Wren, before any of this had happened.

"Where are you kid?" Melissa asked as she looked out into the backyard, the barn that had been transformed by Spencer sat empty. Melissa didn't like sleeping there knowing that her parents were freaking out about their youngest daughter disappearing…Ok, maybe not freaking out like most other parents should be freaking out. But they were worried.

($& )*$ )*$ )*$ )*$

Spencer held her side as her blood spilled onto the ground. The wound on her side hurt more then anything that Alison had done to her in the past three days. Lucas stood up with the gun in his hand.

"Game over A," Hanna stated as she kneeled down next to her. "Time to tell us who you are"

Spencer was choking on her own blood. It took a good amount of strength on her part to reach up and rip the bandana off her in order to spit out some of the blood that was gathering in her throat. By then the glasses had fallen off as well. Dull brown eyes met shocked dark hazel ones.

"Spence," Hanna asked before looking over at Lucas completely shocked. Sirens sounded just outside the building.

"She…" Spencer choked, "She…She's going…To kill…Melissa."


End file.
